danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Cosplay and Fun
A Cosplay and Fun is a Roleplay between Time-Zeb-Cifra and RenChronomio with their respective characters Satoshi Akiyama and Itsuki Kowareta. Roleplay Taking a stroll around the park at night is... Relaxing... My "Friend" always keeps me company and his always by my side. Whenever his not around I would cry and often go to my old middle school big brother. But since my "friend" is here. I am pretty happy. But as I walking around the park. I saw a guy with blue-ish black hair coming. Lately everything is happening so fast, the academy, my classmates, they believe in me, but I know I can with all this, I hope the park helps me clear these emotions, sometimes I feel like I'm too paranoid, even a part of me thinks that this guy is going to attack me at any moment but I still think that saying hello is a good idea, So I decided to go a little closer to him, smile and raise my hand, at the same time he was saying "hello" "What are you doing here so late?". At first, my "friend" told me to be careful of him, but I feel like his a big brother type so he seems to be okay with it "I'm taking a stroll at night... With my friend and spreading Symbols around the walls... Like that." I pointed the wall me and my "friend" we're doing. It is a special symbol... To bring darkness... Disconcerted, I asked him what that symbol means, "Symbol? ... what does it mean?" I said, I was still a little confused, although it could be noticed as "that guy", He could appear to be a mysterious and cold person It was not so with me, rather, he seemed to be teaching me something of his life, something that might not want others to know. So I decided to put as much attention as I could, I did not want my problems to interfere in "this" situation. "An Occult Symbol..." I told him with a happy face. My "friend" seems to be still cautious about him, but I on the other hand, seems to like this guy's company... He doesn't seem bad... I think... "Hehe... I spread Occult ruins everywhere in this park. And I always paint one of the walls with that symbol." I told him "Well ... Now that you talk about ''"painting in random places", I feel we have something in common, like cosplayer, I often have great ideas in absurd places that I must immediately draw on a sheet of paper but many times those ideas disappear from my brain leaving only an little image of this ..." I said as I looked at the curious symbol, which somehow brought me an absurd memory ''" ... Many times I think that human beings have great ideas, so great, that we can not say them only with words..." I said as I took a long pause, I felt that I was getting off the theme. "Is something wrong mister..." I said looking at him with a blank look. He has been staring into my creations. Now that I'm thinking about it, I've been talking to him for awhile now and I don't even know his name "By the way... Who are you...?" I ask him. "I am--" I was interrupted by a huge headache and that's how I know something... My "friend" left. That's when I started bawling my eyes out in front of the strange guy I don't know. "... I am..." I said but I watched as "that guy" began to bawling "What's going on? ... Did I do something wrong? ... I said something wrong?" I Tried to understand the situation but I could not, I take two steps back, it was night and although I had a good feeling, I could not rule out that something bad could happen ... Something strange was happening here. "F-F-Friend... Gone! G-G-Gone! Headache means... F-F-Friend Gone!" I yelled as I continue to bawl my eyes out. I hate this... Whenever my friend disappears, I always cry and hug my when I am at school... Even if people bully me a lot... I need a hug... "M-M-Mister... *sniff* C-C-Can I... Hug?" I asked but instead of waiting for a reply, I hug him without his permission and I continue to cry my eyes out. "I... I ..." I did not know what was happening but I hug him, I hugged him tightly, as if we had known each other since we were little''"Everything is okay"'' I told him I was sure that, although I did not meeting him, something good was going to happen, it's as if somehow symbolic we already know each other Have spent more than twenty minutes and "that guy" has not stopped hugging me, it is as if he felt comfortable next to me. "T-T-Thank you... *sniff*" I thanked this guy and I calm down a bit... I hate being alone without my "friend". But this stranger of a man is so nice. I like him... "U-Um... S-S-Sorry I... lost a bit of myself... I am Itsuki Kowareta... Um, It gave me a little joy when "the guy" thanked me, all I could do was smile, But when he said his name up he gave me a little curiosity that he was a Occult Leader, So in order not to bother the moment I decided to joke about his title "Wow, so you're the super oculist? Gosh ... It must be good to help people..." After what i said I noticed how the moment got tense, which I did not want "... laughs just kidding, I'm just curious that you're a Occult Leader, I'm just Satoshi Akiyama, Ultimate Cosplayer or Super High School Level "Cosupureiyaa" According to Eiji ... Besides making "costumes" I am the leader of my class, it is not the great thing like being a Occult Leader..." I said as I took a long breath and smiled. "A-Actually... It's not that great if... I'm gonna be honest..." I saw him looked confused as I continue "A Demon saved me from dying... And I repay him by bringing Occult to the People..." I said to him but I immediately frown since people seems to live happy lives and being the "Ultimate Occult Leader", I only bring trouble to society. I sat down on the cold earth surface of the park and cried a bit... Since most people do not understand my pain and some Demons are nice. "Um... May I ask you... What do you meant by "Costumes"?" I asked Satoshi since he is the Ultimate Cosplayer. I have no knowledge on what Cosplay is and I wanna know. "So ... Are you stuck in debt forever? ... " I said in a serious tone, I think I could do something to help him''" ... Or is there a time limit? ..."'' I wanted to keep asking him about that, but he interrupted me with another question, So for courtesy I should answer "... Well ... I can make any kind of costumes, Could even "imitate" your saving demon ..." I laughed as soon as I said that "... The only bad thing is that I could not do it right now with real fabric, since I do not have it right now, although if you want I do it with grass" I said while pointing a little grass. "I don't think it's a debt... More like a Miracle~." I feel... Happy? This is the 2nd time this happened to me aside from my Big brother whenever his with me... "Eh? Time... Limit? No there is no Time Limit... We are bounded together since he promise to protect me..." I told him cause I know my friend will never leave me without a reason or even Time can never pull them apart. "You can make stuff with grass?" I told him making my interest... pick. "C-Can I see you... Make one?" I asked him. "... If I'm honest, I can not understand you, but I'll try ... " I said as kind as possible, I did not want to hurt his feelings ... Notice how Itsuki pointed to the grass so I agreed to do make something for him, something special, So I took a piece of grass and made a Mini-Itsuki's dummy with his clothes but unlike the original, both the clothes and the manikin were green "... I hope and you like it, not is the big deal, you know ... because it's small..." ''I laughed after saying that, although it is obvious that my jokes are not good, but I try to gladden the moment. "It's okay if you don't understand..." Actually no one does... But for some reason, he seems to try really hard to understand my feelings, and all I did was stare at him as he move to the grass patch and created a doll like me. A small smile reached my face as I look at a mini-me in a grassy version... A giggle a bit as I look at it more along with his "small" joke... Hehe. "B-B-Big Brother Akiyama... Can you... Show me more of your talent...?" I asked him while tugging on his shirt. "D-Do you have like a place to do it? Can I... See it also...?" I asked him seeing as I am... intrigue to see his talent more... And for some reason, I wanna know more about him too... I was surprised when Itsuki smiled, but I was glad inside. I seem to be doing things right ''"...It's not good if I do not understand, the idea is that I can understand you in order to know more ... " I said with a lot of positivism but I think I overcame a bit, I decided not to say more and I made a mini grass doll of my and I put it to the grass doll I made of Itsuki. When I finished the two grass dolls that I made with love, I listen very carefully to what Itsuki ask me, more due to the fact that he grabbed me of my shirt. Immediately swallow a little saliva, Itsuki was very close to me, for a moment remember when my mother grabbed my shirt to scold me ... Later I separated from Itsuki "...I'm sorry for that, I should not have been so rude ..." Immediately I took off the shirt I was wearing and tried to fit the bag that Itsuki wore, unfortunately even though I could make it the color did not match, since my shirt is white and Itsuki shirt's color is black " ...I guess it's not the big deal, it's just quick improvisation"' I said while letting out a nervous laugh. He showed me more of his grass dolls and it seems close to Voodoo dolls which is pretty... Nice... I took the one he gave me of me... and look at it closely... It was pretty accurate... Awhile I was looking at his work where I tug his shirt. He pulled away from me... Which kinda made me upset... I knew people don't like me but... When people avoid me or plainly just don't want me near them... I cried a bit because of what he did... Sure he apologize but... I had a feeling it wasn't mutual anyway... I need to get use to it... But it still hurts... I start scratching the wound on my wrist drawing small blood again. But I was shook since Akiyama took of his shirt... I was red and... I don't know why... But... I honestly don't know... He tied his shirt to match my bag... And I was stunned a bit... "Um... Big Brother Akiyama... C-C-C-Can you... Put your shirt back on..." I said still blushing red... I don't know what his doing to me but... I need him to put his shirt back on... I notice the reaction that had Itsuki when I walked away from him, I was not avoiding him, I just got nervous when someone is so close to me, she did it constantly. However, the action is done and I guess there will be no way to fix this misunderstanding, most likely I am also misunderstanding Itsuki's reaction. I could see how Istuki let out a tear and later scratched his right wrist and drew some blood on one of his wounds. My first reaction was to take off my shirt to heal her wound but Itsuki asked me to please put the shirt on again, maybe Itsuki was a little uncomfortable, I immediately put on my shirt but tearing off the right sleeve of my shirt, designing an "improvised bandage". Later that I put the "improvised bandaje" on Itsuki's right wrist. However, I did not say a word, I was sorry for separating myself so sharply from Itsuki, those actions would not be well seen in my family, I have to behave like a gentleman, showing my values and manners, manners that for years my parents instilled in my childhood. He apologize again... "It's... O-O-O-Okay *sniff* I-I am... use to it..." I whisper the last part not wanting him to pity me more... I continue to scratch my wrist and drew more blood but I didn't hide it very well since Akiyama saw it and rip his right right sleeve off and wraping it on my bloody wrist. "T-T-Thank you..." I said to him. I looked at him for a few seconds and his worried face made me feel... Guilty... Maybe meeting him is really bad... I made him do so many things for me... Selfish lilttle me... "I'm really sorry... You... You really shouldn't be with me at this time..." I told him... My voice was wavering a bit signalling my lie... But since he barely knows me maybe he wouldn't know... "I... um... You really shouldn't be close to me... People tend to leave me..." I said to him... I can't be more attach to him as of now... I know he will only leave me like everyone else... "I um..." I couldn't think of an excuse and just went to a nearby wall and started making another symbol... I can still feel him while I'm working... But... Thinking about him... I accidentally said aloud "What's Cosplay...?" I heard when Itsuki thanked me ... Apparently I am making amends, but later I heard when he told me that I should not be close to him because the people tend to get away from him. Without thinking twice I decided to hug Itsuki " ... Nobody in this world has to be alone my friend .. From now on I will be by your side and I will support you in what you need... " I exclaimed as I hugged Itsuki and smiled him. Later, Itsuki decided to make another symbol on the wall, I stayed watching him, after a while I heard your question which made me think a little It is a feeling beyond the fact of just disguising yourself as something, "That is a feeling that respect and admiration for the person you are paying homage to ..." I exclaimed in the simplest way so that Itsuki could understand what I feel ... When he hugged me... I was terrified. But after the things he just said, I turn around and cried on his chest again. Why... People always leave me behind and then always abandoning me but... Why would he stay with me... I kept crying my eyes out as he just hugged me. I later looked up and he smiled at me... His smile was... really bright despite the cold night. I just... Couldn't believe what he said. A little awhile later I continue to make my symbol on the wall as he told me what Cosplay is about "Respect and... Admiration" ... I later drifted into space thinking... Looking like a zombie... And wonder... "Big Brother Akiyama...? Why is your talent Cosplay...?" I asked him. I watched as Itsuki started crying and I felt a little bad, I felt like I started having mixed feelings. However, when Itsuki looked at me I smiled at him, it should be a support for him. When Itsuki asked me about my talent, I remained silent for a few minutes. "I do not even know exactly why I have this "talent", it's just something I like and I do it very well, I feel free and I can help others". I answered while I kissed Itsuki's forehead, I do not know why I did it, I felt the need to do it. After that I felt a long and uncomfortable silence. Category:RenChronomio Category:Time-Zeb-Cifra